I Do Love You
by Marchenhaft
Summary: "Biarkan air mataku mengalir, biarkanlah teriakanku terus bergema, biarkanlah hati ini terus retak hingga akhirnya rusak berkeping-keping—kalau itu yang diperlukan agar kau melihat padaku." /warning: angst. Miku-centric.


Vocaloid © Yamaha

I Do Love You © Marchenhaft

I Do Love You

_Lihat, kau mempedulikanku saja tidak._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kau tahu sesuatu hal yang kurasakan sekarang?<p>

Sesuatu yang membuat dada ini terasa sakit dan pedih saat melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum, merasakan hangatnya tanganmu sangat menyentuhku.

Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kebohongan untuk menutupi hal ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

Sangat, sangat, sangat, mencintaimu.

Bahkan, terlalu mencintaimu.

Hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan rasa cinta dan rasa egois. Aku menjadi seorang yang penuh ego, rasa benci, dan rasa cemburu yang selalu keluar ketika melihat siapapun yang berada di sisimu.

Bahkan saat Gumi-chan yang sudah jelas-jelas mempunyai seorang kekasih pun aku masih terbakar api cemburu.

Apalagi ketika kau mencoba mendekati Rin-chan—yang membuatku membencimu, dan sekaligus membenci Rin-chan juga.

Tapi.

Aku menyadari suatu hal yang tidak ingin kuketahui.

_Kau hanyalah lelaki hidung belang yang terus mendekati semua gadis yang kau kenal!_

Bahkan, sebelum Gumi-chan berpacaran dengan Len-kun, dia pernah jatuh cinta padamu—padamu yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata penuh cinta yang membuat Gumi-chan jatuh cinta!

Dan apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?

Kau meninggalkan Gumi-chan.

Kau meninggalkan dia disaat dia benar-benar mencintaimu.

Untung saja ada Len-kun. Untung saja Gumi-chan memiliki seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari lubang perangkap cintamu, Kaito-kun.

_Huek. Memanggil namamu saja sudah membuatku merasa jijik._

Dan serasa kau tidak puas menyakiti Gumi-chan, kau mulai mendekatiku.

Aku yang masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa soal kekejamanmu.

Kau mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku melayang, memegang tanganku lembut, merangkulku, dan mencubit pipiku dengan senyuman khasmu itu.

Tidak perlu dipungkiri lagi. Tidak _bisa _aku cegah lagi perasaan ini.

_Aku mencintaimu, menyukaimu, menginginkanmu, mendambakanmu, mengaggumimu!_

Kau perlu berapa ratus kata lagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu?

Kau perlu berapa ratus tetes air mata lagi untuk membuktikan perasaanku padamu?

Kau perlu berapa ratus kebohongan lagi untuk membuat perasaanku hancur?

Berapa?

Seratus ribu? Dua juta? Lima ratus miliar?

Akan kuberi semua, kuberi, kuberi, kuberi, kuberi!

Katakan saja aku bodoh, katakan saja aku idiot, katakan saja aku tidak memiliki seberkas harapanpun untuk memilikimu—Sang Pembohong.

Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainu!

Aku sangat mencintaimu!

Bahkan saat kau perlahan meninggalkanku dan justru medekati Rin-chan di depan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku masih mencintaimu!

Kau pikir hati ini tidak sakit ketika kau meninggalkanku, dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama yang kau lakukan padaku kepada Rin-chan?

Kau pikir aku tidak ingin menangis ketika melihat Rin-chan tertawa ketika melihat tingkahmu?

Kau pikir aku tidak pernah menangis karenamu?

Kau pikir aku tidak pernah kesal karenamu?

_Oh, tolong! Sekarang siapa yang bodoh, aku atau kau?_

Meski mata Rin-chan tentangmu sudah terbuka, meski dia sudah tahu sifatmu—aku bisa melihat dia masih mencintaimu.

Meski Gumi-chan dan Rin-chan terus berbicara tentangmu, menghinamu, menjelek-jelekanmu, aku tetap diam.

Aku tetap diam.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan merasa mereka benar-benar mengerti perasaanku.

Tapi, aku tetap diam, dan sesekali mengangguk.

Kau tahu kenapa?

Karena aku **_masih teramat amat sangat selalu entah kenapa _**mencintami, bodoh! Buka matamu! Buka hatimu! Kau tidak bisa melihat aku disini, berdiri dengan hati yang sudah retak, menunggumu?

Sebagai seorang gadis, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.

Tapi sebagai seorang yang mencintaimu begitu dalam, aku ragu.

Seakan-akan aku tenggelam dalam lautan dan tidak ingin diselamatkan, aku terus terjatuh dalam rasa cinta yang sudah pasti tidak akan terbalaskan.

_Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tolong._

Aku mencintaimu.

Terlalu mencintaimu.

Maaf.

Maafkan aku yang terlalu mencintamu ini. Maaf.

Biarkan air mataku mengalir, biarkanlah teriakanku terus bergema, biarkanlah hati ini terus retak hingga akhirnya rusak berkeping-keping—kalau itu yang diperlukan agar kau melihat padaku.

Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membencimu, meski kau hanya menjadikanmu salah satu mainanmu saja.

Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membencimu, meski kau hanya menjadikanku merasa sakit dan pedih karena hal ini.

Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membencimu—aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa!

Maafkan aku, Gumi-chan, Rin-chan.

Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membenci Kaito-kun seperti yang kalian suruh.

Aku masih mencintainya.

Dan terlau mencintainya.

_Oh, Hatsune Miku, sampai titik kebodohan mana kau akan terus mencintainya?_

_-End._

* * *

><p>Fanfiction tergalau yang pernah aku buat -_-<p>

Oh ya, ini fic dari Miku's POV, dan kalo boleh jujur, fic ini diangkat dari kisah nyata seseorang.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, typo, gaje dan aneh, saya terima semua uneg-uneg kalian di review!

Review, please!

Thank You~


End file.
